


The reaper's comeback

by Thetylersz



Category: First - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetylersz/pseuds/Thetylersz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have heard about the shinigami but not about Reaper. Reaper is one of the last males alive on earth when a curse for two dimensions went off and turned most of the male populace to females. What's worse is due to him being a two-thousand year old virgin he has impulses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reaper's comeback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay/gifts).



> Hey guys. This my first fan-fic so ill do my best just don't judge to much okay

"when one thinks of death they think of those assholes in Soul Society" said the figure. "are you ready Tyler once you kill me my duties will pass to you resulting in you becoming the last of the nephalim".  
"I understand, and thank you".  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"How long has it been Lodina since we killed Mathina" Said the hooded figure on a hill overlooking the boundaries of the dimensions.  
"1,456,990 years Tyler, Why is the angel of death wishing for that right about now"  
"Yes. But Mainly because of the urges".  
"Well om still here for you"Said Lodina. She had known since Tyler had killed Mathina that she was in love and even more with the new Angel of Death. But she did have some competition for he had been running from a whole dimesion just to keep the urges wich haunted him.  
See Reaper was his new name for the inscription on his arm. But he had a curse to for He was almost to be promised if he ever had sex. What also bothered him was the fact that he still had one more dimension to go to. Well as our protaginist alway's said "save the worst for last.  
"Let's move Lodina For Earth Land shall now learn of us and we'll give them a show"  
"Umm Tyler Earthland is a Fem dimension so i take it you expect to get laid after like over two million years".  
"yes now let's move and head to Fiore and get kicken, now hand me the hood they must not know i'm a guy to soon or all hell will break loose".  
With that said and done they set of to Fiore without As much as a peep for Tyler would not speak unless in full form which even then would massively murderded any on near him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"we the council of Earthland have come togather to discuss a recent disturbance that seems to have been caused by some order of black magic, does anybody have an opinion on the matter".  
"that we must find the source" sad a Bluenette who was curvy in stature.  
"Then dismissed in the order of finding said magic now go.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
